Reaping Day
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Cato had it all planned out- he would win the games and come back to his love, Clove. But it turns out, the odds were never in his favor...


**Me:Cato's and Clove's reaping. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer— I am not Suzanne Colins so these characters are not mine. Well, except for the woman pulling the names. But I just invented her on the spot so…**

''Dude, you literally _flipped_ her.''

Cato laughed as he closed his locker. Yesterday had been the competition for best tribute.

In District 2, it was customary for the Training school to hold a contest where all the tributes went against each other in one—on—one matches. Though the actually volunteering on Reaping Day decided basically on who volunteered first, the contest helped the kids size up the tribute they might be sent into the arena with, and whether or not to risk going up against them.

Cato had beat everyone participating by a landslide. The only one he had trouble with was in the last round, Erin Tallow. She had nearly beaten him, but in the end, he had won.

''Honestly, I don't think anyone wants to risk going up against you,'' Marcus said as he and Cato waked down the busy school hallway. ''You might've scared off all competition.''

''Hopefully,'' Cato agreed. ''I don't want anyone other than me volunteering.''

Marcus snorted. ''I didn't mean the boys. I meant the girls. Any boy who volunteers doesn't have to worry about going up against you.''

''Yeah, but they'll have to worry about going up against Erin.''

''The girls are chosen first. So there's a chance she won't volunteer.''

''Well, I guess I'll have to be quick then.'' They continued walking down the hallway when Cato slowed down.

He saw her, standing at her locker, putting books into her bag as a group of friends talked around her. When she closed her locker, she caught his glance. With a smug grin, she turned and walked quickly down the hallway.

''Earth to Cato,'' Marcus said, snapping his fingers in front of Cato's face. ''Stop day dreaming about your girlfriend.''

Cato glared at Marcus. ''She's not my girlfriend.''

''Really? What are you then? A stalker?''

''Don't you have someplace to be?''

''Nope, pal. I'm all your's.''

''Great. Lucky me.''

Marcus laughed. ''No, but seriously; she _is_ your girlfriend.''

Cato mocked Marcus' voice. ''No, but seriously; she isn't.''

''How long have you guys been going out?''

''We just hang out sometimes, alright?''

''You've known her for like, _forever,_ right?''

''Will you stop?''

''But—''

''Drop it.''

''Fine. I have to walk my little brother home, so I gotta go. Feel free to go catch up to your—not girlfriend.'' Before Cato could reenact flipping Erin Tallow, Marcus ran down the hall.

Cato glared after him. He hesitated before going down the hallway where the girl had gone.

Cato saw her sitting under a tree in the back of the school yard, a favorite place of their's to gather before returning home. She had in her hand a knife that she was sharping.

He walked closer to her. ''Clove.''

She looked up, her smug smile creeping onto her face again. ''Cato.''

He took a seat next to her. ''So, I heard how you beat up Erin Tallow yesterday,'' Clove remarked, throwing her knife into a tree a few yards away. ''Apparently, she took it pretty badly.''

''Yeah,'' Cato agreed. ''I still think she's gonna volunteer though.''

''I wouldn't count on it,'' Clove said.''She's only seventeen. She'd still have next year.''

''Yeah, but next year's the Quell.''

''Even better; maybe harder, but she'd probably enjoy the challenge.''

Cato scoffed. ''If she can't beat me, then I don't think she has a chance for the Quell.''

Clove shrugged. ''I don't know.''

They were silent for a moment. ''How come you didn't show up for the competition yesterday?'' Cato asked.

Clove shrugged. ''I'm not volunteering until at least two years, so it seemed pointless. Besides, I knew how'd it turn out.''

Cato grinned. ''Was that a compliment?''

Clove gave a sad smile. ''Did I say _knew_?I'm sorry, I meant to say _thought I knew_. Honestly, I was surprised to hear _you_ won.''

''Ha ha.''

They were silent again. ''You're defiantly volunteering tomorrow?''

Cato nodded. ''Yep. I'd rather win this year then next.'' He turned to look at her. ''That okay?''

Clove nodded. ''Just as long as you come back.'' Before Cato could respond to that, she turned to him and kissed him. ''Good luck tomorrow.'' She then quickly left the yard.

For a long time, Cato just sat there, staring after her.

…

Cato stood in the seventeen section, surprised about how anxious he felt. He wanted to know if Erin would volunteer and to know if anyone would beat him to volunteer first. He tried to distract himself by searching the crowd to see if he could spot his father, but failed.

Soon, the mayor was on about the Dark Days and all that boring history that Cato couldn't care less about. Finally, Tammy Jane said, ''First, the women.''

Tammy Jane pulled out a slip of paper and opened it. ''Clove Tailsmen!''

There was a long pause as the girl maneuvered out of the fifteen section. Her face devoid of any emotion, she took the stage.

Tammy Jane looked out at the crowd. ''Any volunteers to take her place?''

 _Yes,_ Cato thought. _Someone, volunteer._

No one stepped forward.

 _Someone, someone,_ Cato pleaded silently. He saw a few feet in front of him Erin Tallow. She glared at Cato then began to raise her hand. The weight on Cato's chest began to lift until he say another girl next to Erin grab her hand and whisper, ''Don't be ridiculous; you could never beat him.''

 _Him._ Then Cato understood why no one was volunteering— they were scared of going up against him, Cato. Marcus had been right— he _had_ scared off all competition. Cato had done too well a job in the contest.

''No? Alright then. Now, for the men.''

 _NO!_ Cato wanted to scream. _Not Clove! Anyone but Clove…_

Tammy Jane was already at the boys' reaping bowl. She pulled out an envelope and called out the name. ''Marcus Rain!''

Cato watched in numb horror as his best friend mounted the stage next to the girl he'd known since he was ten. ''Any volunteers?''

In that moment, time seemed to freeze for Cato. If he volunteered, he'd have to kill Clove. If he didn't, he'd have to watch his two favorite people in the entire world kill each other.

 _''Never let anything stop you from getting what you want,''_ Cato could hear Enobaria's voice ringing in his ears. That had been her quote from when she had won the games. Cato decided he needed to take the advice.

''I volunteer!'' He shouted. He made his way to the stage.

Cato caught Marcus' glance. The younger boy was looking at Cato like he was crazy.

''I— I object!'' He yelled. ''I wanna go into the Games!''

Now it was Cato's turn to look at Marcus as if he were crazy. Marcus had never expressed any intention of going into the Games.

Tammy Jane frowned at the two boys. She stepped away from the microphone so the crowd couldn't hear. ''We could hold another contest,'' she offered.

Marcus paled. He knew there was no way he could beat Cato in a dual. With an angry look at Cato, he stepped off the stage.

''What is your name?'' Tammy Jane asked.

Cato looked out at the crowd. ''Cato Larnt.''

''Ladies and Gentleman, we have our District 2 tributes!''

The crowd cheered and Cato was urged forward to shake Clove's hand. Her grip was strong, and her face devoid of any emotion. Cato hoped his was the same.

…

The train sped along towards the Capitol. Cato sat at the window, not seeing the landscape. In his head, he was reliving his goodbyes

Marcus came first. He had burst into the room, and immediately began yelling at Cato. ''You dolt!''

Cato just stared at him. ''Excuse me?''

''Why on earth would you volunteer?''

''Because I planned to all along?''

Marcus shook his head as if that were the wrong answer. Cato could see unshed tears in his friend's eyes. ''You dumb, dumb, idiot…''

''Why am I an idiot?''

''Because you are going to have to fight _Clove._ Clove! Remember her? Girl you claim not to have a crush on?''

Cato brushed aside Marcus' comment. ''So?''

Marcus seemed to flame with furry. '' _'So?'_ ''

''Why does it matter to you?''

'' _ **Because I ship you guys!**_ '' Marcus screamed, grabbing Cato by the shoulders and shaking him. ''The entire school does!''

''First of all, don't touch me.'' Cato removed his crazed friend's hand's off of his person.''Second of all, what would you have had me do? Let you go in?''

''Some other boy would have volunteered,'' Marcus argued. ''And if not, I would've been fine. Clove would win and come back to you.''

Cato threw his hands up in the air. ''Why on earth would you risk your own skin so Clove could ' _come back to me_ '''?

Marcus tapped his forehead. ''Hello? Best friend?''

''More like crazy friend.''

Marcus sighed and sat down, holding his head in his hands. ''Only one of you can come back,'' he whined.

Cato shrugged, trying to forget the feeling of terror he had felt when Clove had been reaped. ''Clove and I want to win. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure it's ourself on that stage. You can't change that, Marcus.''

Marcus looked sadly at Cato. ''Do you really not care about Clove?'' He asked. ''When the Games start, who should I cheer for?''

Just then, peace keepers came and said their time was up. Marcus was lead sadly out of the room before Cato could answer.

Cato's father came after and said a stiff goodbye. Ever since his mother had left, Cato and his father's relationship was uncomfortable at best.

Cato had had one last visitor. A little boy about nine years old came into the room. He was small and thin, with angry cat—like eyes. He said one sentence—

''If you hurt my sister, I'll make you pay!''

Then he darted out of the room before Cato could ask his name.

Cato sighed as he remembered and buried his head in his hands.

''You okay?''

Cato sat up quickly as Clove approached him. She looked as she always did, her hair tied back, knife at her side. But something was off. Her face— it was still devoid of any emotion.

''Yeah, fine,'' Cato replied. ''You?''

Clove shrugged and sat down next to Cato. Silence settled over them. Not the pleasant silence like in the school yard, where they needed no words. But a painfully silence that reminded Cato of conversations with his father.

Clove sighed. ''Let's be honest,'' she said. ''I didn't plan on going into the Games, but I'm here now and we can't change that.'' Cato nodded acknowledgment. ''So here's the deal; We go as allies in the Career pack and take out all the weak ones. Then, if we're both still alive, we fight one—on—one and winner takes all.'' She turned to him. ''Deal?''

Cato studied her face. She talked in a matter—of—fact way, but something in her tone seemed off. Cato realized she was as reluctant as he was about killing each other.

But they both knew there was no other option. ''Deal.''

She nodded. For a while, they both sat at the window and looked out. Then Clove laid her head on Cato's shoulder. With his arm around her, Cato decided to worry about the future later and simply enjoy this moment.

…..

The next morning, they gathered in the lounge to watch the re—runs of the reapings. ''Watch carefully,'' Enobaria growled. ''We want to scope out possible allies.''

Cato and Clove prepared to do so. Even without intrusion, Cato would've paid attention.

The reaping of District 1 was first. The woman on the stage reached into the girls' bowl and called out, ''Glimmer Care!''

The feeling of horror crept over Cato again.

''Cato?'' Tammy Jane inquired, noticing the color draining out of his face. ''Are you alright?''

Cato couldn't respond. _No,_ was all he could think. _She said when she was eighteen. Someone has to volunteer for her._

But when the woman asked for volunteers, no one stepped forward.

''That was added,'' Brutus put in. ''Actually, they canceled the girl volunteer because of some cheating. Don't pass it on though; it would look bad on District 1.'' He laughed as if it were a great joke.

''Care…'' Clove pondered. ''Cato, wasn't that your mother's maiden name?''

Cato still didn't respond. His eyes were glued to the screen, watching as Glimmer and her District partner shook hands while the woman said, ''May the odds be _ever_ in your favor.''

 _The odds certainly aren't in my favor this year,_ Cato thought to himself. Now, not only would he have to worry about killing Clove, he'd also have to worry about killing his little sister, Glimmer.

 **Me: Did you like the little plot twist at the end? I like to think that this explains the glato shipping in the movie (which I was kinda annoyed about). But, anyways, I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think!**

 **Happy Writing!**


End file.
